Wish Granted
by nickainai
Summary: ON HIATUS! On a summer night, Harry Potter made a wish upon a shooting star. The problem is that he didn't know wishes come true in the wizarding world. The next morning, everything changed. He wasn't exactly himself anymore. Eventual HD Slash!
1. Prologue

**Wish Granted**

By Nickainai

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

**SUMMARY:** Harry Potter made a wish upon a shooting star, the problem is that; he didn't know that in the wizarding world, wishes do come true. The next morning, he woke up with a shock. Eventual Harry/Draco Slash.

**WARNINGS:** Eventual Harry/Draco slash.

**Prologue**

It was a drafty summer night. The sky was filled with various twinkling stars. Harry Potter, or rather known as the "Boy-Who-Lived" in the wizarding world, was lying down on the rooftops of the Dursley household where he stayed during every summer break away from Hogwarts where he considered to be home. He was simply star-gazing, thinking about everything that has happened since he found out that he was the "Boy-Who-Lived". It was overwhelming to be the "Boy-Who-Lived," so many events that has occurred recently that completely changed his life. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black died during a battle at the Department of Mysteries, and left him the entire Black fortune. Not only that, he also found that he was a part of a prophecy, simply stating that he is the only one that can vanish the dark lord.

"Stupid scar!" exclaimed Harry, then he sighed. Lord Voldemort gave him this lightening bolt scar the night his parents were murdered because of the prophecy made by a Seer named Sybill Trelawnley.

Harry frowned. "Sometimes, I wish that I wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived."

He looked at the sky, and saw a shooting star, shooting across the sky.

'If only, wishes came true.' thought Harry. He looked at the time, it was pretty late, and realized that the Dursleys wouldn't want to wake up and see that their degraded nephew was asleep on the roof.

Harry climbed down the roof, and went into his bedroom window. He greeted his snowy owl Hedwig good night.

The next morning, Harry woke up. He felt completely different. He ignored this feeling, he was still somewhat sleepy, he placed his glassed on his forehead. He entered the bathroom, and quickly had a piss. He walked over to the mirror, he saw a fuzzy figure, and to him; it didn't seem to be himself. It was someone else, he realized that he wasn't wearing glasses. He placed them on, and then was immediately shocked.

He wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He was someone else.

-

I'm a bloody girl!" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the mirror.

Harry now had long straight raven black hair that nearly reached his butt. His emerald green eyes remained the same, except now his eyelashes were thicker and darker which framed his eyes nicely. In addition, he recieved a bust, hips, and a curvy butt. Harry analyzed his new features, he noticed that her skin was smooth and flawless, then realized he looked more like her mother, Lily Evans-Potter.

Harry rushed out of the bathroom frantic. He began to pack. He packed the following; wand, invisiblity cloak, galloons, firebolt, mauraders map, cleansing supplies, and some change of clothes.

To be honest, Harry didn't know what to do about this situation. But he knew what to do for the meantime.

Harry ran out of the Dursley household, ran to the park where he seen the Knight Bus for the first time. Took out the trustworthy wand, in a few moments later, the Knight Bus arrived. Stan Shunpike greeted Harry, and didn't ask for his name this time.

Harry wore a cloak that had its hood up, so his identity were hid, at least if he had one.

The Knight Bus eventually arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry greeted his good-byes to Stan and the driver. He rushed into the building, and saw Tom. Harry requested for a room.

"What's your name?" asked Tom.

Harry replied in a very feminine voice, "Uh..."

"Emerald." said Tom

Harry was starled. "What?"

"It's the color of your eyes." explained Tom.

Harry chuckled. She thought about it. "Well, Tom, it's my biological name."

"What's your surname?" asked Tom.

"Oh, I don't have a surname. You can call me Emily for short." said Harry.

"Very well, here's the keys to your room." replied Tom.

"Thanks."

Harry went into room 11, and stayed there all day. He

did not come out of the room for three days. Not even to get some food. He wanted to anaylze the situation more.

He either sat or stood in front of a full length mirror, completely starkers. By the time the clock chimed six o clock in the evening, Harry was a boy again. This was strange. However, Harry felt there was more to this situation that he anticpated. So Harry did not come out that first day. In order to stay awake the whole time Harry was in front of the mirror, he kept conjuring up cofee, wandless. For the momentwhile, he didn't want to use his wand because he didn't want to get tracked by the minstry.

The next morning, Harry was still awake but buzzed from all of that caffeine. Something strange occurred again that morning, at exactly six o clock, Harry transformed back into a girl. Harry stayed in the room for two more days.

So this was the situation. Harry was a boy from six o clock in the evening until six o clock in the morning. The rest of the time, he was a bloody girl!

'Why me?' thought Harry, 'Why does everything has to happen to me!' Harry felt like crying. He couldn't tell anyone about this.

So Harry was stuck.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wish Granted**

By Nickainai

**Chapter One**

Harry finally got out of the hotel room as soon as he had his shower. He was completely starving, especially after having no meals for full three days. Being a girl now, he had to get new clothes, except he didn't know where to start. He wasn't going to ask Hermione since he wanted none of his friends or the order to know about this unpleasant situation. Harry didn't want anyone else to know, at that matter, the Daily Prophet would have a field day.

Harry clutched his wand. It was going to be greatly missed, since he had to get another one because if he used this wand, he could get tracked that easily. And besides, Harry couldn't always depend on his wandless magic to work successfully. It takes a while to get used to a certain spell wandlessly.

Harry was used to conjuring up a coffee since he had to get up early in the mornings when he lived at the Dursleys. Or sometimes, he simply didn't want to go to bed because of the recurring nightmares or those freaky premontions. He simply had enough of these.

Harry sighed. This was going to be really frustrating.

Harry went down the stairs, and saw Tom at the bottom, when he arrived to Tom, he greeted him.

"Hi, Emily. Are you okay? You haven't been out for three days!"

Harry smiled weakly. "I'm perfectly fine now, I wasn't feeling well earlier though." explained Harry. That was simple and enough.

"Well, here, at the Leaky Cauldron, you get free breakfasts. Since you haven't been down here for three days, so you have a total of three free breakfasts. Do you want to accept these meals as breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the day?" asked Tom.

"Um, yeah... That'd be great, actually! Could you send up dinner at, let's say, five-thirty?" replied Harry.

"Yes, that will be fine. May I get an order?" requested Tom.

Harry did not need to look at the menu. He knew what exactly he wanted. "Can I get three eggs, sunny side up. Half a plate of baked poatoes, eight pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast. And a large orange juice?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You sure you have enough?" asked Tom.

"Oh! Can you get me pancakes as well? Like, five of them? With whipped cream, maple syrup and fresh strawberries?" requested Harry.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I was only kidding. But yeah, you can have that as well. Wow, boy, you do eat a lot for a girl. I'm surprised that you're not fat by now."

"Well, I am starving." protested Harry.

After Harry had his big meal. Oh, he was satisfied. Tom was looking at Harry in digust. Harry, of course, ignored it. He was hungry! He hadn't eaten for three days, even though it felt like years.

Harry stopped at the place where he first went when he first came to Diagon Alley. Besides for the Leaky Cauldron, Ollivander's wands was the place he went to. He entered the store, once more. Mr Ollivander greeted him.

"Who may you be?" asked Mr Ollivander.

Harry smiled weaky. "Emily."

Harry and Mr Ollivander ended up searching for the perfect wand all day long. It wasn't easy, you could see. Harry was completely frustrated at the end of the day.

It was two in the afternoon when Harry got back to the Leaky Cauldron. He was again, starving.

Harry ordered a bunch of food again. Tom muttered something like, "Geez, you got to watch your weight."

Harry looked around the room, he couldn't see anyone familiar. Until he locked eyes with a certain ice-eyed individual with platinum blonde hair. He quickly looked away. This was someone from school, someone named by Draco Malfoy.

Harry desperately wanted to talk to Draco. For a while now, Harry was harbouring a secret crush on Draco, especially since the end of his second year. He remembered that he used to wish on his birthday that Draco would like him, if only, at least as a friend.

It wasn't easy being a homosexual boy, especially if you were The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then Harry took another good look at himself, he realized that he wasn't that title all that much anymore.

Maybe. Just, maybe. Maybe he had a chance.


	3. Chapter 2

Wish Granted

By Nickainai

Chapter Two

Harry never got the courage to go up to Draco that day. He kept enouraging himself, but somehow his legs wouldn't move. He desperately wanted to have at least one civil conversation with Draco, if that wasn't too much to ask for. The following two days, Harry would go downstairs from his hotel room, and see that Draco was still there in the same seat, stirring his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

Of course, by habit, Harry didn't look at draco for long. At Hogwarts, he used to look at the Slytherin table, to peer at what Draco was doing. Everything Draco did, he always did it with elegance. It seemed like Draco was nearly perfect. On the fourth day, the first three days without any contact from draco, Harry did not see that particular blonde haired boy as he came from upstairs.

Harry sat down, bit an apple, and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. There wasn't any real interesting news. Then, all of a sudden, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Which he wasn't expecting. He jumped out of his seat and spilled all the milk he was drinking.

"Augh! Fuck!" exclaimed Harry, as he got down to his knees and started cleaning the spilled milk. "Scourgify." said a familiar voice.

Everything was all cleaned up. That voice was chuckling softly. It was heaven to Harry's ears. He turned around and saw that blonde haired boy, Draco Malfoy.

"How ridculious was I? Scaring you like that?" laughed Draco, with elegance. Harry smiled weakly. Tom appeared between the two of them, "Everything ok now?" asked Tom.

"We're just fine." replied Draco. Then Draco took out his hand to pull up Harry. Harry took that hand. He felt so warm, just because Draco was willingly to touch him. He looked into that warm ice blue eyes, and then he blushed because he realized that he was staring.

"Hi there," said Draco, then he sat beside Harry. Harry did not respond. He was too shy.

"Don't be shy..." said Draco.

Harry whispered, "I can't help it."

"My name's Draco --" began Draco, but Harry interputted him, "Malfoy, yeah... I know who you are."

"You do?" questioned Draco. Harry nodded.

"Your eyes..." said Draco.

"W-what?" asked Harry nervously.

Draco smiled. "They're so familiar, and so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

Harry sighed. He had never seen Draco act like this way towards him. He was so gentle. He liked this presence of Draco. He felt he could melt just by looking at his eyes.

"Emerald, but people call me Emily.." said Harry quietly.

"Just like the colour of your eyes." said Draco, and he brushed a hair away from Harry'a face. Harry could feel chills go throughout his body. Draco had touched him again.

"You're pretty quiet." stated Draco.

Harry nodded. "I'm not usually quiet..."

"No? Like, I said, don't be shy..." said Draco gently.

"Well, you are, Draco Malfoy. After all,"

Draco chuckled. "I know who I am, but who are you?"

"I'm Emerald." said Harry automatically.

Draco shook his head. "No, your eyes, they remind me so much of someone. It seems like you're hiding..."

"Maybe, maybe, I am." replied Harry. It was true, he was hiding.

"Why?" asked Draco.

Harry frowned. "I can't talk about this. At least, not right now."

"That's okay." said Draco, Harry expected him to leave. But he did not. "So when's your birthday."

"On July 31st." said Harry.

"That's in two weeks!" exclaimed Draco. Harry gasped, "It is?"

"Yeah, how old will you be?" asked Draco.

"Sixteen."

"Ah, you're my age. I just turned sixteen about a month ago." replied Draco.

"How was it?" asked Harry.

"Not bad." replied Draco. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh... I was wondering, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, maybe." replied Harry.

"Well, you should go. Then, maybe we can get to know each other better." suggested Draco.

"You want to get to know me?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled. "Sure, yeah. There's something about you, that caught my eye."

Harry blushed.

"I saw you down here for four days. And I couldn't stop thinking about you." confessed Draco.

"Oh."

"Emily, is it okay, if I could bring you out for a date sometime?" asked Draco.

Harry blinked. Draco Malfoy was asking him out on a date? Well, technically, he was asking Emily out. But he would have a chance to be with Draco.

"Uh..." started Harry. He desperately wanted to say yes. "I'd love to, but I don't have anything to wear. And I'm just lousy at finding clothes, this is all I have." said Harry, as he pointed to his clothes.

Draco smiled. "Then we shall go shopping."

-

The next morning, at nine o' clock. Harry heard a knock on his hotel room.

"Wake up, Emily!" yelled Draco. Harry groaned, they were supposed to go shopping this day then the next day, they would have their... Date!

Harry walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in, Draco." said Harry sleepily.

"Wow. This room is a mess! It reminds me of the boys dormitiories we have at Hogwarts. You know, boys, they're messy!" exclaimed Draco then he chuckled.

Harry stared at Draco, wide-eyed.

"Er, right. Um, I'm going to get dressed." said Harry as he grabbed some clothes and entered the bathrooom.

A few mintues later, Harry was all dressed and ready. "Ready?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded and blushed. Draco took out his arm and Harry took it. They walked downstairs and out of the Leaky Cauldron, then into Diagon Alley.

"Want to go in there?" suggested Draco.

Harry stopped his footsteps. "In there?" asked Harry. It was a very feminine store. Draco nodded his head excitedly. He pratically dragged Harry into the store. Draco piled his own arms with various type of clothes. Most of them were blouses and skirts, even dresses too. Harry was afraid, very afraid. He had to wear a dress!

"Try them on." said Draco as he handed the clothes over to Harry, "And show me every single outfit. They're already all in pairs."

Harry groaned. "This is unbelievable." muttered Harry quietly.

Harry entered a dressing room. Then he sat down and looked at his new girl self, and rolled his eyes. He picked up a pink strapless dress, which seemed nice. But there was a problem. There was a zipper, and certainly he couldn't reach that far. Ah, Harry decided when the time comes to zip up. He'd ask for Draco's help. He put on the dress and pulled it up to his chest. When he noticed his reflection in the mirror, he had a massive chest.

"Uh, Draco?" called out Harry.

Draco responsed, "I'm right here, need any help?"

"Actually... I do. Could, you, uh... Zip up my dress?" asked Harry. He was beyond embarassed. He unlocked the door and Draco entered, looking him up and down, then nodded in admirment.

Harry turned around, so Draco could zip him up.

"Boxers! Why are you wearing boxers?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

"And no bra? I see you're the kinky type." said Draco and chuckled.

"Uhm, what! I'm... not, kinky!" exclaimed Harry, he was abolustely blushing a crimson red colour.

"Relax, I was only kidding." said Draco and then he went to Harry's back and zipped up.

"Nice," mumured Draco. Harry was still blushing. Harry hated trying on the outfits. Draco liked all of the clothes that Harry tried on. He insisted that Harry get all of the clothes.

"Well, I'd like to.. Buy all of this." said Harry to the woman at the counter.

"No, no, don't be ridiculious. I'll pay for it." offered Draco, and he took out his Wizcard, and swiped it instantly.

"Um, thanks." said Harry. Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it, "Anytime."

'Oh my god, he kissed my hand!' exclaimed Harry in his own thoughts, he was jumping for joy inside. But on the outside, he was blushing and looking away.

The next store the couple went into, was, an underwear store. Harry was blushing even more if it was possible. Draco, on the other hand, was standing, waiting for a salesperson to come.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the sales lady asked Draco, Harry was clutching on Draco's arm.

"Emily, here, does not have the appropriate type... of lingerie. She does not own a bra, and she only wears boxers. I think she needs a bit of help, I'm sure you don't mind?" suggested Draco.

The sales lady turned to Harry, "You don't even own a bra? And how old are you?"

"Almost sixteen." replied Harry shyly.

"Oh, Merlin! Sixteen years old, and you don't own a bra. With your bust! I must say, you are at least a 'D' in bra size, but I have to measure you to make sure." said the sales lady and she grabbed Harry by the arm, he couldn't get anything out of his mouth except "Er..." while he was eyeing Draco for some help. Draco just shrugged, and mouthed, "Sorry."

Harry didn't like it when the woman pratically took of his top. She took out a tape measure and measured the bust. He was totally embarrassed, a stranger saw his own private parts as if she didn't care. And he was cold as well, his nipples sticked out. This was a strange new world to him.The woman almost bent down and brought Harry's breasts to her face, and analyzed them closely. She held the breasts, and squeezed them. When she did so, Harry let out an "Ow!"

And that is when Draco called out, "Emily, you okay in there!"

"I'm fine!" Harry responsed.

Finally, the procedure was over! Harry sworn that he would never go through anything like that again.

"Well, I was correct, you are a 34 D. That is your bra size. I will gather you different types of bras. You do not need to try them out because they are magically alterned to fit you correctly. I will get you some seductive sexy ones, for you and your boyfriend here. Okay? I'll be right back." said the sales lady.

Harry blushed even more. She called Draco his boyfriend. 'Wow. Imagine if he was my boyfriend...' thought Harry excitedly.

"Haha, she called me, your boyfriend." said Draco with a smile.

Harry nodded. "How weird was that?"

"You think it'd be weird if I was your boyfriend?" asked Draco.

"Er... I mean, you are... Draco Malfoy!" Harry blurted out.

"So, if I wasn't Draco Malfoy, would it still be weird?" asked Draco.

Harry turned away and nodded. "I've never had a boyfriend." he admitted.

"Never?" asked Draco, he seemed to be in shock.

"I mean, I've had a girlfriend but that ended out disasterously." said Harry, casually, almost too casually.

"So you're a lesbain?" asked Draco.

Harry turned around, "Oh no, no! I'm not,"

"Bisexual?" suggested Draco.

Harry laughed. "I thought I was," he admitted. "But then I realized, I preferred guys. And that was it, only guys."

"I see, that sounds odd." said Draco. Harry smiled. "I just realized, that it _did _sound odd." Then he burst out laughing.

"Hey, you're not so shy no more." pointed out Draco.

"I guess not." said Harry, smiling. He was looking into Draco eyes. It was the perfect moment to kiss, he closed his eyes and lended in, but then the sales lady interrputted them by shoving the pile of bras into Harry's arms.

"I'm glad you opened up a bit more." said the blonde-haired boy.

Harry nodded. The sales lady eyed them, "Oh, did I interrput something?" she asked. Harry glared daggers at her.

"Oh, of course not." said Harry, bitterly.

"Very well, I'm going to gather you some underwear. Some g-strings, some bikinis, all different kinds of underwear for all different occassions." said the sales lady then she left.

"Wow. She was incredibly rude. She did interrput us, you know." said Draco.

Harry smiled and blushed. "Oh, so I didn't dream that it was about to happen?"

"No, unless we were both dreaming at the same time." joked Draco.

Harry nodded. He just realized something, the woman said something that he didn't understand. "Uh, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Draco motioned for Harry to go on.

"What are g-strings?" asked Harry, nervously.

Draco looked around on the tables where underwear were laid out on. He picked up one of those. And at the back, there was only a T. Harry gulped. "What are _those_ for!"

"So you don't have any unneccessary lines when you are wearing dresses or skirts." explaining Draco.

"Are you kidding me? Unnecessary lines!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco laughed. "Oh, Emily. You amuse me."

Harry huffed. "Think I'm so fucking funny?"

"Relax, are you PMS'ing or something?" asked Draco.

"PMS? What's that?" responsed Harry. Draco stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nevermind."

The sales lady eventually returned. Again, putting the pile of lingerine garments on front of Harry's bra's pile. Then two of them proceeded on, going to the counter to pay for their things. Draco offered to pay for Harry once more.

'So that's the benefits of being with Draco Malfoy?' thought Harry, and he looked at Draco and picked up the shopping bags. He didn't give them to Harry and decided to carry them for him. Harry smiled, this wasn't going to be too bad.

"I like you. The real you." said Draco as they came out of the store.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his eyebrows knitted.

"When you're not trying to hide something. You're real. I admire that." said Draco, "I have to admit, that at first, I only liked you because of your appearance and you reminded me of someone. You just seemed so mysterious."

"Thank you." said Harry, and decided to give Draco a hug and pecked him on the cheek. Draco bought his hand on the cheek and felt the place where Harry kissed him. He brought out a smile that could brighten up any room, and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Then Harry heard his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" asked Draco. Harry nodded, he looked at his watch, it was a bit past twelve.

"Come on, I'll take you out for lunch." said Draco.

"Uhm, is that a date?" asked Harry, nervously.

Draco shook his head. "No. At least, not to my standards." said Draco.

Draco bought Harry to a small resturant, it was a coffee shop. Draco ordered them both soup and sandwiches.

"Very simple!" said Harry with a smile.

"Sometimes, things are better off as if they were simple. Rather than just, flashy." Draco voiced his opinion.

"I agree." said Harry.

Draco looked up at Harry. "Do you think, if the date tomorrow works out, will you give us a try?" asked Draco.

Harry sprayed out his soup, "Say what?"

"Oh, it was nothing." said Draco.

"No, no... Tell me, please?" pleaded Harry, giving Draco puppy eyes and the pout.

"Okay, okay," Draco gave in, "Since you gave me that look, I'll tell you."

"Great!" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"If the date works out tomorrow, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco.

Harry, all of a sudden, felt as if his throat went dry. "Uh... "

"Emily, it's okay if you don't want to. I'm not going to pester you about it. If it doesn't work out, we can be friends." said Draco.

Harry smiled. "I don't want to be friends."

"What?" asked Draco, frowning.

"I want to be your, girlfriend." said Harry.

"Great!" said Draco, and he pulled up Harry's hand then kissed it lightly. Things were quiet until they finished their lunch.

Afterwards, Draco bought Harry into a shoe store. He picked out heels for Harry, but being the klutz he was he pratically tripped every time he tried to walk in a new pair. Draco decided to get Harry flats and platforms because clearly Harry couldn't walk in heels and it wasn't easy to learn how to walk in something that was incredibly uncomfortable. The next store Draco dragged into was a cosmetics and hair supply store. Draco took out some shampoos, hair products and makeup. Harry eyed make-up, said "How am I supposed to put them all on?"

Draco sighed, he placed most of the make-up that he picked out on the aisle. He decided that Harry didn't need all that much make-up anyway, she was gorgeous. So he only got black eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss.

"I've got to put them on?" asked Harry as he pointed at the make-up.

Draco nodded. "The eyeliner and mascara will make your gorgeous emerald eyes stand out even more. And well, lip-gloss makes you more kissable." said Draco, and at the end he winked.

Harry blushed. 'Kissable uh?' thought Harry, Draco wanted to kiss him!

After all of the shopping was done, Harry and Draco held hands the whole way to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco held all of the shopping bags. As soon as they got to the Leaky Cauldron, they went into Harry's hotel room, and Harry stopped at the door.

"Is it okay, if I come in?" asked Draco. Harry looked at him nervously. "I don't want to rush us, I just want to put these things away for you, please?"

Harry smiled, and he let Draco into the hotel room. Harry flopped onto the bed. And Draco started putting things away. As soon as Draco was done, he announced it. Harry went through his closet and drawers. Everything was organized, separated and color-ordinated.

"Wow. Thanks!" said Harry and he pecked Draco's lips softly. Harry blushed and turned away as he realized what he did.

"Are you going to act like that everytime you do something affectionate to me?" asked Draco with an eyebrow raised.

Harry hit his head mentally. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to the situation. But I like you... A lot." said Harry.

Draco nodded, "Can I give you a kiss?" The blonde haired boy asked.

Harry smiled. And he nodded. Draco walked over to Harry and cupped his cheek. He pressed his lips onto Harry's. For only few seconds. But it was the most nicest feeling that Harry ever felt, Draco's lips were so soft, so intoxicing.

"That was nice.." said Harry, his voice low and soft. He looked at his watch.

"Paranoid with time?" asked Draco.

"A bit of an obsession." admitted Harry, especially now since he changes genders at a specific time, but he wasn't going to tell Draco about it. Not just yet.

"Ah yes. Obsessions.." said Draco and he got lost into his own train of thought.

"Draco?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" replied Draco.

"You seemed out of it." said Harry.

Draco groaned. "Sorry, just thinking about an old crush. I had an obsession..."

"Oh, who was it?" asked Harry, curiously.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I've got an eye on someone else now..." teased Draco.

Harry smiled. He knew who that someone was. His chest was about to burst out of joy.

"Tomorrow, what time I should pick you up at? Say six?" suggested Draco.

'Six! I can't do that!' thought Harry. "Er, isn't that a bit late. How about three-thirty?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded. "That's fine."

"And I've got to be back just before six, okay?" said Harry in panic.

Draco shot Harry a questioning look, but he shrugged it off his mind. "Sounds great, so I'll make the arrangements, and I'll see you tomorrow early evening. Okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He walked over to Draco and gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek. This time he didn't look away, but blushed slightly.

"Good evening," said Draco. "Bye." said Harry. Draco walked over to the door and let himself out. Harry rushed over to the door and locked it. Then he ran to the bed and flopped onto it, and stared at the ceiling.

He was filled with happiness. He had a date with Draco Malfoy, the boy he had a crush on, since he was approximately thirteen years old.

Things were going along so smoothly for Harry James Potter.On his thirteenth birthday, he made a wish. His wish was granted. He had a date. With Draco Malfoy.


End file.
